Ca
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Qu'est ce que c'est "ça" à la fin? "Ca" l'énerve, et c'est agaçant, puisqu'il n'est pas censé ressentir!


…Ou tentative d'Akuroku n°3 \o/ Ahahah, c'est le premier –et sans doute le dernier- Akuroku que je fais. Surtout qu'il est sous-entendu au possible, donc je suis même pas sûre que ce soit un vrai Akuroku xD Bref, j'me suis éclatée, merci à Moïra-chan pour sa bêta-lecture qui tue sa maman sa race. Même si je me suis tapée quatorze saisons de South Park (Kenny 3) il ne faut pas être vulgaire ! D'ailleurs, pour les intéressés, j'ai un OS et un recueil de Drabbles en court pour cette magnifique série, ca devrait sortir en Janvier ~ ._.

Disclaimer : Depuis le temps que je le répète, RIEN EST A MOI. T.T Même pas Xion, vous vous rendez compte ? T.T

Note : Je vais m'abstenir de dire le fond de ma pensée qui pourrait vexer. Ahahah, mais vous saurez pas quoi. *Okayjeparsmependre* Je lègue mon cerveau à la science, mes idées tordus à ma chère Tamura-sama et…et…et quoi c'est pas le sujet ?

Bonne lecture, chers poulpes !

OoO

Roxas, un prénom, deux syllabes. Un prénom pour désigner rien, rien du tout, personne, parce qu'il n'_est _personne. Parce que les autres aussi, ne sont rien, ils sont comme lui, ils ne sont rien, ne servent à rien, presque des taches dans l'univers.

Pourtant, il y a ça.

Il y a ça il ne sait pas ce que c'est « ça » pourtant, pourtant ce « ça » est bien là. Impressionnant, impressionnable, il ne sait pas ce que c'est « ça » mais c'est bien là. « Ca » reste et « ça » refuse de s'en aller. C'est comme un sentiment, lointain, étrange, qui n'a pas de sens, qui n'en aura jamais. C'est «ça », aussi certainement que le savant qui cherche à crier « Eureka ! » alors que, encore une fois, Eureka c'est quoi ? Il n'y a rien, plus rien, il n'y a jamais rien eu, c'est comme son cœur, son cœur vide, vide du sens qu'il n'a pas, qu'il n'aura jamais, qu'il ne peut pas avoir, jamais, parce que c'est comme ça. Il ne sait pas pourquoi c'est comme ça. Et il ne le saura jamais. Il ne reste que « ça » mais il ne sait pas ce que c'est « ça. » Peut-être quelque chose, peut-être rien. Il ne sait pas.

Peut-être un souvenir, lointain, ou pas tellement, d'un sentiment. Il ne sait pas lequel, il y en a trop. Joie, bonheur, amour, tristesse, haine, espoir. Il ne pense pas que l'espoir soit un sentiment, même si Axel l'a dit. Parce que l'Espoir, ça sonne pas comme le reste. Ca sonne comme quelque chose, comme un objet, ça sonne comme une appartenance, comme un truc matériel. C'est peut-être le « ça », peut-être, mais puisque Roxas ne sait pas ce que c'est le « ça » en question, il ne peut pas confirmer, ni même tenter de démentir quoi que ce soit.

Il ne sait rien, et pour le moment, il ne veut rien savoir. Pour le moment. S'il cherche trop, il sent que quelque chose d'énorme va se passer. Quelque chose qui le séparera de Xion, d'Axel. Axel. De leur moment tous les trois. Tous les deux aussi. Alors, il saura plus tard ; parce que sinon, il sera tout seul, et il a peur de se retrouver tout seul. Et c'est stupide, puisqu'il n'a pas de cœur, c'est totalement idiot ! Il ne peut pas avoir peur, il ne peut pas avoir mal, il ne peut pas apprécier, il ne peut pas aimer, il n'a rien, il n'est rien. Pourtant, Axel est important pour lui. Xion aussi, mais ce n'est pas pareil.

Xion, Axel. Non, ils ne sont pas pareils, et Roxas le sent bien. Il ne ressent pas pareil pour les deux, et de toute façon, il ne ressent pas. Pourtant, il y a quelque chose, il y a « ça » chez Axel du moins, mais pas chez Xion, et Roxas ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est « ça ». Il ne peut pas dire que « ça » l'énerve, puisqu'il ne peut pas être énervé. Et pourtant, pourtant oui, c'est énervant, et c'est d'autant plus étrange et agaçant qu'il n'est pas censé pouvoir dire que ça l'est ! Il n'est rien, personne, il n'a pas de cœur, pas de mémoire, il n'a pas de sentiment. Aucun sentiment –normalement.

Oui, normalement, mais il est spécial. Il est spécial, c'est ce que disent les autres, il n'est pas comme eux. Peut-être que, quelque part, il est presque humain. Peut-être qu'il peut faire comme Demyx, peut-être qu'il lui reste une bride de sentiment, quelque part, un morceau de cœur qui ne se serait pas fait happer par les ténèbres. Juste, comme ça, peut-être, mais rien n'est moins sûr. Mais ça expliquerait peut-être pourquoi, parfois, il a une impression de palpitation, là, à son non-cœur. Du côté gauche de son torse, plus précisément. Il ne comprend pas bien. Il ne comprend pas grand-chose au final.

Il se sent idiot. Il l'est, sûrement. Il croit à des stupidités, et à ce que dit Demyx…Il est loin d'être un illuminé ! Oui, c'est stupide. « Ca » ne sert à rien, et il ne devrait plus y penser, il ne devrait même plus penser du tout. S'allonger sur son lit et ne plus rien faire, dans une chambre trop blanche, et il supporte plus le blanc, le blanc qu'il trouve magnifique, le blanc qu'il trouve sale, à force de le voir, encore, toujours, et parfois, il pense que ça le poursuit dans ses rêves - s'il en fait. En se raccrochant, un peu, toujours un peu plus à ces moments. Ceux à deux, trois, avec des glaces qu'ils ne mangent pas forcément, et qui fondent, souvent, qui collent aux doigts, ou plutôt aux gants. Oui, il se raccroche à ce qu'il a, à ce peut-être « ça ». Peut-être qu'il a trouvé, ce « ça » et quelque part, il est content. Mais il ne sert à rien de répéter inlassablement que c'est pas normal, qu'il devrait pas ressentir, et que de toute façon, il devrait plus s'en faire pour ça. Et, à la fin, il se dit que de pas ressentir, c'est encore plus anormal.

Il n'est pas un humain, puisqu'il n'a pas de cœur. Il n'est pas un simili, il ressent. Oui, juste, comme ça, il le sait, enfin, il comprend, un peu. Et il se sent encore plus bête, encore plus imbécile qu'au début, mais de toute façon, penser cela ne changera rien, et il se demande à la fin ce qu'il est. Il n'est pas un humain, il n'est pas un vrai simili. Pas un sans cœur, une ombre, un reflet. Non, il n'est rien. Rien du tout.

-Eh, Roxas…

-Nh ? Marmonne le blond, tournant la tête vers son ami.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Je me demande ce que je suis, soupira-t-il.

Le roux ricane, son ami ne comprend pas. Il tourne son regard bleuté vers Axel, il ne comprend toujours pas –ce n'est pas étonnant, pas vraiment, il ne comprend rien. Et il y a quelque chose qui palpite, quand il voit ce type rire, sourire, il y a quelque chose. Il y a « ça » mais Roxas ne sait toujours pas ce que c'est, et c'est toujours aussi frustrant. Il regarde toujours le roux, qui s'est arrêté de rire, et lui lance un sourire étrange. Amical, tendre, dans ces tons-là, sans doute. Et le non-cœur du blond aurait sûrement manqué un battement s'il avait existé.

-T'es Roxas, c'est tout, ni plus, ni moins.

Le numéro XIII tourna sa tête vers le soleil. D'autres pas se firent entendre, Xion était arrivée. Et, même s'il sait toujours pas ce que c'est « ça » et s'il « ça » vraiment un lien avec Axel, bah, c'est pas si grave, puisque même si y'a « ça » bah…

« Ca » a pas d'importance, tant qu'ils restent tout les trois, non ?


End file.
